


mistakes (holaric)

by holaric



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Holaric, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holaric/pseuds/holaric
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Alaric Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	mistakes (holaric)

Alaric spots the tribrid instantly sitting by herself at the end of the bar. He had only met her that morning but he knew he was never going to forget what she looked like.

“Hey you,” he slides into the stool next to her.

“Ah," she wraps a hand around her drink nervously dropping her eyes and hiding her other hand in her lap. “Hi.”

“I thought you were leaving town," he presses his elbows into the countertop and he rests his face in his hands rubbing his eyes. 

“I was,” Hope nods like she's trying to convince herself more than him. “I _am_. I just couldn't leave without one last drink at the Grill.”

“So this is just a stop on your goodbye tour?”

She pushes her eyebrows together at the eager look on his face. “The last stop.” As she says the words slowly she watches all the tells on his face ready for any of them to twitch.

“Ah.”

“Your usual?” The bartender interrupts his thoughts.

“Yes please,” he turns back to her. “So where are you going?”

“I think it’s probably better if you don’t know,” her fingers wrap around the empty glass a little tighter. “You know curiosity and the cat and all that.”

“Right,” he leans back in his seat as the bartender slides his drink across the counter.

“And another for you?”

“Two," she holds up her fingers.

“Sounds like you’re trying to drink something away.”

Her glasses slide across the counter to her. “I was doing a good job until he sat down next to me.”

“Ah. I can leave-”

“No it’s fine," Hope knocks back both of her drinks face bunching up with disgust and concentration while flashing the bartender another two fingers. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Doing what?"

“You don’t even know me.”

“So?”

“So what are you going to do? _Miss_ me? I’m a stranger.”

“Worry about you? Wonder about you? You know what? I will miss you! Because I might have just met you but there’s more and I can _feel_ it! So yeah you leaving is going to hurt me.”

He slams his glass down on the table. The bartender jumps at the sound but takes the hint.

-

The door to his apartment closes loudly followed by the thud of their bodies against it. He lets out a big sigh as his mouth wanders from hers down her jawline and down her neck.

 _This feels right,_ he thinks as he pulls her hips closer to him. _This is why I knew her. I love her._

She curls her fingers through his hair her shuddering breaths threatening to turn into premature moans. He sinks his fingers into her thighs as he lifts her up.

 _He doesn’t know me,_ she reminds herself. _He never will. He doesn’t have to find out_.

The mattress squeaks as he drops her rolling his body onto hers.

_Yes._

She undoes the buttons of his shirt wondering if she should really be doing this.

_Yes._

He’s already undressing her pressing his skin to hers. He expected it to feel more familiar the same way he got a sense of déjà vu when he was fighting with her or when he got something like flashes of a memory when she said something she’d definitely told him before. Nothing jogged his memory as his mouth trailed down her bare skin. There was no epiphany as he soaked his fingers in her and no miraculous discovery as he rocked her body against his headboard. There was nothing familiar about her clinging to him as she came around him.

She collapses next to him her eyes on the ceiling before she excuses herself to the bathroom. She looks at her red sweaty face in the mirror above his sink and everything suddenly clear.

-

She opens her eyes slowly knowing what she would find. Her head pounded but the rest of her body tingled happily. When she turns her head to see if Alaric was still sleeping she finds him already watching her.

She groans and rolls over to face him.

“Are you still leaving?” he asks.

“What? Like you could fuck me into staying?” she says.

“Right,” he lowers his eyes and sits up.

“No I-” she reaches a hand out towards him. “I don’t know.”

“This was it right? Why you couldn’t tell me who you were? Why you were afraid to hurt me if you stayed? Because we were in love?”

“In love?” Hope sits straight and clutches the blanket to her chest. Her eyes dart around the room. “Who said anything about love?”

“Oh,” his eyes widen. “Hooking up then? Involved?”

“We were never involved,” Hope grabs her shirt angrily from the floor pulling it on sharply. “And we have never hooked up before,” she adds pointing a finger at him.

“What?”

“Yeah,” she pulls on her pants clumsily because of her rush. “That was a first.”

His mouth hangs open as he watches her hurry around his apartment and grab her few things disappearing before he could respond.


End file.
